


13x16 Coda: The Cartwright Twins

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blessings, Bobby's heaven, Bottom Dean, Cartwright Twins, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Character are 17-18 in Flashbacks, Coda, Consensual Underage Sex, Courtship, Dean Cave, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Exchanging Vows, First Time Bottoming, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Grace Bonds, Happy Ending, Heaven, Homophobic Language, Honesty, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Multi, NEST - Freeform, Nesting Castiel, Nosy Sam Winchester, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Oral Sex, Out and Proud Dean, Parental Bobby Singer, Private Ceremony, Research, Season/Series 13, Soul Bond, Supportive Sam, Surprise Reception, Talking, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Castiel, Underage Drinking, Underage In Flashback, Vaginal Sex, angel married, exchanging gifts, gifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Sam just wouldn't let the slip about the Cartwright twins go so he confronts Dean with what his research turns up. Dean admits to everything to Cas and Cas admits something to him.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean made his escape from Sam and Cas after accidentally dropping the Cartwright twins and the implied sexcapades. He didn’t care for the accusatory look from Cas and sure as hell didn’t want to expand on the topic with his brother. But Sam being Sam, his curiosity was piqued. He had a log of all the towns they or their father worked cases in so he cross referenced for a couple hours.

  


Satisfied with his irrefutable evidence, Sam printed everything out to confront Dean with in the morning. He placed everything in a manila folder and actually tucked it under his pillow so Dean couldn’t ‘accidentally’ misplace it for him. He planned on cornering Dean sometime after breakfast.

  


Dean raised an eyebrow at him over eggs and bacon. Sam seemed oddly giddy for someone who just escaped TV Land a second time. But Sam just shrugged it off. Cas joined them for a cup of coffee before going about his own tasks for the day. He was staying home for a change. 

  


“You shrug one more time and I knock you on your ass. What? You have a wet dream about Velma last night?” Dean asked.

  


Sam got up and retrieved the folder from on top of the refrigerator. “The Cartwright twins. Also known as Jason and Jennifer Cartwright. Graduated from Lincoln High School in 1996 where one Dean Winchester was enrolled for two and a half weeks in 1995. So...they have no criminal records. No obvious connections to any cases in the area.  _ You _ are going to tell  _ me _ what kind of fun you had with them because I doubt it was egging the vice principal's car.”

  


Dean growled low in his throat as he looked over the contents of the folder. “You couldn’t leave this alone? Last night you said you didn’t wanna know.”

  


“The only twins I remember you fooling around with were the ones I walked in on you with when you were doing your bucket list thing.  _ They _ weren’t Cartwrights.”

  


Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. A tension headache was starting to brew. “What does it matter? It was a slip.”

  


“Quit avoiding this. And...it matters.” Sam took his folder back. “Did you sleep with them?”

  


Dean avoided Sam’s eyes. “Yes.”

  


“I’m not looking for explicit details, Dean. But obviously there’s something you need to tell me and this is the only way I can drag it out of you.”

  


“Okay, fine. I got drunk at a party in somebody’s barn when I was supposed to be watching you. Jennifer comes and sits in my lap and we start making out. Her brother comes over and I’m thinking he’s gonna kick my ass for slobbering over his sister. Instead...instead his hand is on the leg she ain’t straddling and I’m getting a hickey from him.”

  


Sam’s face fell. “Shit. You were drunk…”

  


Dean put his hand up. “More like tipsy enough to not overthink the situation. I wanted to get laid and they were a package deal apparently. I was the meat in a Cartwright sandwich. We done?” Dean pushed the papers away and stood to leave.

  


“No, we’re not. Are you  _ into _ guys?”

  


“You trying to fix me up with your hair stylist? Sleep with him for free product?” Dean deflected with humor and sarcasm. 

  


“One, Rob’s happily married. And two...if you’re bi or something it’s fine. I want you to be honest with me and yourself. I pushed you at Lisa when maybe…”

  


“Maybe what? Spit it out, Sam. Since you already outed me before my coffee kicked in.”

  


“Maybe I would have told you that there was already somebody perfect for you. Somebody you cared about and cared about you. Somebody you didn’t have to protect or hide your real identity from.”

  


Dean pulled his chair back out and sat down. “No.”

  


Sam threw up his hands in frustration. “Why not? He  _ loves  _ you. I know you love him or you wouldn’t have been so depressed when he died that you tried to join him. He’s been to hell and back for you. He gave up an entire army for you. He...he came back from the dead for  _ you.  _ It wasn’t only for Jack. So you look me in the eye and tell me you’re not in love with Cas.”

  


Dean glared daggers at his brother. “If it wasn’t for me, none of that would’ve happened to him in the first place. I’m not worth it. All I do is hurt people I care about. You ever think I keep him away  _ because _ I love him?”

  


Their conversation had gotten heated enough to draw Castiel’s attention. “You...love me?

  


Dean slapped the table. “Well that’s just fucking great. See what you started? You shouldn’t have gone digging into the past.” He got up and stormed past Cas.

  


Cas was stunned for a moment. He looked to Sam for some sort of explanation but Sam just motioned for him to go after Dean. He didn’t know what to expect from Dean when he caught up to him. He wasn’t in his room so Cas tried the ‘Dean Cave’. Dean was angrily flipping handles on his foosball table. “Dean…”

  


“Don’t wanna talk about it, Cas.”

  


Cas should have taken his tone as a cue to leave him be. Instead he sat in one of the recliners quietly. He knew better than to push Dean like Sam always did. Dean would open up to him when he was ready. All Cas needed to do was wait. When Dean realized Cas was staying, he gave up the table.

  


Dean grabbed a couple beers from his bar. He opened them and passed one to Cas before settling in the other chair. At least Cas wouldn’t give him shit for drinking this early. It was a losing argument anyway. They took a few sips in tense silence.

  


“I do, you know? It’s not some earth shattering revelation. It’s just...you shouldn’t have heard it like that. Okay?” Dean started. “Sam should learn to mind his own damn business.”

  


“You know you can speak to me in confidence.”

  


Dean took another sip. “Yeah? I’m supposed to talk to you about...you?”

  


“If it concerns me, perhaps you should.” 

  


“Look, Cas...I slipped up last night. Sam was like a dog with a bone. He went digging into something he shouldn’t have.”

  


Cas frowned. “Is this about the Cartwright twins?”

  


“Yeah.”

  


“Is this a sexual conquest story?”

  


Dean finished his beer. “See why I didn’t wanna talk about it? You get this constipated look on your face when I bring it up.”

  


Cas shifted in his chair. “I’m asking.”

  


“Fine. Remember that you’re the one who wanted to open this can of worms. Guess I should start at the beginning.”

  


_ 1995 _

  


_ Sam was already passed out for the night. Dean put his books away in his bookbag and made him a sacked lunch to stow in the fridge. John was on the road for a few more days. They’d already been there two weeks and he was stir crazy. He checked all the wards and the salt lines. Sammy would be fine for a couple hours while he blew off some steam. He locked the door behind him and made his way to the party he heard about at school. _

  


_ Just a bunch of hicks out on a farm. Bonfire blazing, jock rock blaring. Dudes on the football team doing drunken stupid shit to impress equally drunken popular girls. Dean found an open cooler and grabbed a couple beers. He downed them quickly then spied an abandoned bottle of whiskey. At seventeen he was already used to the burn of hard liquor. _

  


_ He made his way into the barn to park his ass on a hay bale while he finished off the bottle. He was buzzing pretty good when Jenny Cartwright stumbled in and straddled his knee. “Hey, new guy.” _

  


_ “Hey, yourself.” Smooth, Winchester. _

  


_ “You know, this party was getting kinda boring. Nobody around here is ever up for any real fun. You wanna have some fun tonight?” _

  


_ “I’m up for a good time.” Free booze and getting laid seemed like a decent night. He started kissing her and she was running her hands all over him. They were probably putting on a good show for anyone peeking in the barn but his reputation didn’t matter when he was just gonna leave in a few days. _

  


_ “What’s your idea of a good time?” Dean heard a very male voice ask. Shit. It was Jason Cartwright, Jenny’s brother. Twin brother. Dean was pretty sure he was about to get his ass kicked. _

  


_ Then he felt a strong hand grip his other thigh and slid up. There was a second set of lips on his neck and he could feel a hickey being sucked. His head was just a little dizzy from the booze but he had some idea what was going on. _

  


_ “Me and Jason shared everything growing up. Now we share the girls he hooks up with and the guys I find...interesting. Are you interesting, Dean?” _

  


_ “You might say that.” She knew his name. Dean had fantasized about sleeping with twins but this definitely wasn’t what he’d pictured. But life was short in his family so why not cross a three way off his short bucket list. It was just sex, right? Hot bodies getting each other off? _

  


_ “I think you’re very interesting, Dean,” Jason whispered in his ear before nipping at the lobe. “Why don’t we go up to the loft where it’s more private?” Jason’s hand went to Dean’s crotch to give a gentle squeeze. Dean was already hard. He nodded his consent and followed then up the ladder. _

  


_ There were blankets on the floor and a small camping lantern. Jenny took off Dean’s shirt and jacket and played with his nipples from behind while Jason kissed him. Kissing a guy really wasn’t that different than girls. Jason undid his belt and jeans for Jenny to reach her hand down in his boxers. _

  


_ “You went first last time, Jen. I get the first taste,” Jason announced. She pulled Dean’s dick out and held the base while Jason hit his knees. Dean wobbled a little on his feet when he felt the wet heat take him in. Jenny rubbed and fondled his balls as Dean watched his cock slide in and out of Jason’s mouth. It was his first blow job and he was fighting to keep his cool like he had them all the time. _

  


_ His pants were pulled all the way down. Jenny was down to her bra and panties when she switched places with her brother. Her tongue work was better but her mouth was smaller and didn’t take him as deep. Jason’s mouth was hot on the back of Dean’s neck, sucking and biting. He felt something wet slide between the cheeks of his ass. A lubed finger was circling his hole and teasing it. _

  


_ Dean hadn’t been sure how everything was gonna go down. He doubted the twins’ kinks went as far as incest so he thought maybe they wanted to watch while he fucked the other. He realized he was up there for Jason to fuck. His panic kept him from coming. _

  


_ Jenny finished undressing and laid back on one of the blankets. She spread her legs wide and Jason guided Dean down on his knees before her. He’d never eaten a pussy before either. A little fingering and a little fucking had been the only notches on his belt. He dove right in, though, lapping at her juices and exploring everything with his tongue. When he found her clit he sucked on it, making her moan and clutch a handful of his hair. _

  


_ Jason had continued rubbing him then Dean’s cheeks were spread. There was a tongue on his asshole! And oh fucking god did that feel amazing. Dean’s cock throbbed between his legs. The tongue pushed into him as he buried his face into Jenny. A finger slid into him so he slid a finger inside her. When a second stretched him he stuck two in Jenny.  _

  


_ “Condoms, Jason.” Jenny growled. Jason kept his fingers working in Dean while he searched for the pants pocket they were in. He tossed one down to his sister to put on Dean while he rolled one onto himself. He squeezed another lube packet onto himself as Dean lowered onto Jenny. Jason stroked himself watching Dean fuck into her. _

  


_ Dean felt the blunt head of the dick start pushing into him. It hurt and he tensed but Jenny was so good and so tight that he took it. Jason draped himself over Dean’s back and started thrusting into him. The pain subsided and Dean let himself be used to drive hard into Jenny. He couldn’t hold back anymore from all the stimulation. He sucked on one of Jenny’s nipples to get her to come. No sooner as he felt her tighten around him, he shot his load into the condom. Jason continued fucking him until he found his own release. _

  


_ They all pulled apart. Jenny gathered her clothes and got herself redressed rather quickly. Jason handed Dean his stuff and the guys dressed quietly. Dean avoided eye contact. He just let a guy kiss him, suck his dick, and fuck him. But it was a three way. Rules are different, right? It’s only gay if there wasn’t a girl in the mix. _

  


_ Jenny kissed his cheek. “You  _ are _ fun, Dean.”  _

  


_ Jason slapped his ass. “See ya around, Dean.” They both went down the ladder leaving Dean behind with the discarded condoms. He sat down on the blankets, sore but satisfied. He could never tell Sammy about this for fear it would slip to their father or Uncle Bobby. _

  


_ Dean let his buzz wear off a little more before making his way back to the motel room. Sammy was still innocently dreaming in his bed so Dean slipped into the shower. He washed away his exploits and took up the opposite bed when he was snug in his sweats.  _

_ The next day he asked for the forms to withdraw from school, saying he had a full time job. He forged John’s signature and told Sam that it was better if he was around more. He’d just get his GED. No big deal. He took the test three weeks later in the next town they landed. John didn’t know until after the fact and didn’t have much to say about it as long as Dean stuck close to his brother and only worked during school hours at the local grocery store sacking groceries. Any fooling around he did after that he wouldn’t have to pass in a hallway the next day. _

  


_ *** _

  


“Have there been more...men?” Cas asked when Dean finished his story.

  


“Not so much since I got Sam back. I’ve had plenty offers. Doesn’t get further than a little hand action in the men’s room.”

  


“I appreciate your honesty, Dean.”

  


Dean nodded solemnly. “So...you think I’m a slut?”

  


“Of course not. You have a voracious sexual appetite. It’s nothing to be ashamed of or to be shamed  _ for. _ ”

  


“Thanks for that. But...it’s not you, Cas. It’s always been me. I wasn’t gonna use you for sex, no matter how bad I wanted it sometimes. You’re better than that. I’m a shit ton of baggage you don’t need holding you back. It’s just selfish of me to want you sticking around so much.”

  


“It isn’t selfish if I want that, too,” Cas admitted. You’ve never held me back, Dean. If anything you freed me. You showed me what free will meant and I make my own choices. One of those is to be close to you. Another is to feel love and affection for you despite every indication that it was for naught.”

  


Dean closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths. “Well I feel like the world's biggest asshole sometimes. You’ve had to watch me flirt and sleep around. I was putting the moves on a fucking  _ cartoon _ .”

  


“I’ve no dominion over you. I accept that. This...this new information about you, that you  _ could _ want me...it’s painful. To know you could and still choose not to. It hurts. The entity in the Empty was right.”

  


Dean sat up. “Wait. You never told me that. What did it say to you?”

  


Cas sighed. “It said it knew who I loved and that there was nothing for me here. I held onto some hope…”

  


“Jesus, Cas. He was just trying to fuck with you, make you give up and stay. I  _ want  _ you here. I  _ need  _ you here. Hell was nothing compared to what I felt when you were gone. It ripped my fucking heart out.”

  


“But you don’t want me to be your partner. You want a friend, a brother.”

  


“Look, I wrote myself off a long time ago as something you’d never want. I convinced myself that you’re too good for me and honestly, I still think that. I tried to tell myself that you didn’t mean what I thought you meant when you said you loved me in the barn. Fuck, why are all my defining moments in a barn?” Dean shook his head. “I feel like you’d be making a huge mistake if you settled for me.”

  


“Then it would be my mistake to make, Dean.” Castiel put the footrest down on his recliner and stood so he could stand over Dean in the other. He offered his hand. “Let me show you something.”

  


Dean accepted and let Cas lead him further into the winding hallways of the bunker. Cas opened a door and flipped on the light. “Cas? What is this?”

  


“This is essentially my nest. It’s something I didn’t realize I was building until it was finished.”

  


Dean stepped in and looked around. He always wondered why Cas’ room looked so bare. All of his pictures and mementos were in here. Take home menus from places they’d gone to without Sam. Postcards. A couple shirts Dean thought he’d lost. A cassette player and headphones. And a massive pile of throw pillows and blankets on the floor. It was cozy and personal. “Did you make this...for us?”

  


“My heart considers you my mate. Subconsciously I was making a suitable den of our own. When I disappear sometimes I’m down here listening to the tapes you’ve made me.”

  


“Wow. Huh. I guess I kinda made the Dean Cave for us, too. It’s not really Sam’s thing. I only just showed it to him when I got the haunted TV.”

  


Cas still had a hold on Dean’s hand. He kicked off his shoes and stepped into his ‘nest’, pulling Dean to join him. They got comfortable and then Cas flicked his wrist to turn off the light. He clicked something on the floor and stars were projected on the ceiling. He could see Dean smiling.

  


“This is really nice. I...I love it. It’s like a sanctuary.” Dean said. He looked over at Cas. “Thank you.”

  


“Does this mean you will accept courtship?”

  


“Seriously, is that like a whole angel thing?”

  


“Yes. We build nests. If our intended mates approve there’s a period of courtship then...mating.”

  


“Just come here and kiss me, assbut. I accept your courtship. We can discuss the  _ mating _ part later.”

  


Cas scooted closer to Dean. He let Dean pull him down so he was almost laying on top of him. Dean put a hand around the back of his neck to bring their lips together. It was soft and sweet and everything Cas had imagined. Dean continued capturing Cas’ lips with quiets smacks.

  


“I like this, Dean.” Cas arranged them on their sides, chest to chest. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist.

  


“Can’t promise it’ll always be cuddling and making out.”

  


“In here it can be.” Cas pressed their foreheads together. “I know we will have our fights. We always work through them. I know big and terrifying things are coming. But if we can take a few moments together in between...I have faith that we will win.”

  


Dean kissed him again. “It’s funny, you know? I told Sam a couple weeks ago I had faith in us. Something I haven’t had in awhile. It wasn’t until you came back I even had hope again.” 

  


“Dean? Can we keep these just between us? The nest, I mean. I care for Sam but his presence would feel like an intrusion.”

  


“Nah, I get it. It’s private.” Dean enjoyed the snuggling but he knew Sam would come looking for them. “If we wanna keep it that way we should probably go find him and tell him everything’s cool.”

  


Cas whined slightly but agreed. He turned off the projector and turned on the overhead light. They left the comfort of their nest and Dean memorized the path back so he could find it later. Sam was in the library on his laptop when the reached the main level again. “You guys talk?” he asked after glancing up.

  


“Yeah. We’re good. We’re going out for a bit.” Dean grabbed his jacket off the back of a chair. Cas was confused but followed his lead.

  


“Why are we going out?” he asked in the car.

  


“Supply run, Cas. We had the perfect excuse to leave without him. If we’re gonna... _ mate _ , we need some essentials. You stash ‘em down in the nest and when the time comes...we’ll be ready.”

  


Cas smiled big and looked like he was preening. Dean was planning for their mating ritual. He decided to poke a little fun. “We’ll have to find you some feathers and a traditional dress.”

  


Dean jerked his head at Cas only to see him start giggling. He shook his head. “Assbutt.”

  


***

  


Dean and Cas seemed less tense around each other since Sam pushed Dean out of the closet. But it wasn’t going the way he’d hoped. It was mostly the same day to day between his brother and the angel. Whatever they worked out apparently didn’t involve moving forward with a real relationship. Sam was disappointed but at least the information was out there and he could hold out hope.

  


There were little things, though. Cas was now up before Dean so  _ he _ could be the one to hand Dean his first cup of coffee. He brought Dean little treats from Starbucks whenever he went out. Dean was thankful instead of awkward or shy about the attention. He offered to share the treats with Cas even though he always politely turned them down.

  


Dean was doing some similar gifting. A keychain or magnet here and there. A painted rock he found in a windowsill. Cas lit up when Dean gave him the little trinkets. To Sam it seemed to be an odd way to flirt but those two were weirdos anyway. Then Dean spent an entire afternoon making them matching leather bracelets. Sam  _ had _ to start another conversation.

  


“Nice  _ friendship _ bracelets,” Sam quipped. Dean frowned at him.

  


“Cas said it’s traditional to exchange handmade gifts at this stage.”

  


“This stage of what?”

  


“Of courtship,” Dean answered as if Sam should already know.

  


“You and Cas are... _ courting _ each other? I thought the whole thing was dropped. You two have been acting, dare I say,  _ normal _ since I brought up the twins.”

  


“You expected a switch to flip and it would be all rainbows and guy on guy action? I’m still the same person. Nothing changed. Our private life is being kept private.”

  


“Who’s idea was that?” Sam gave him an accusatory look.

  


“Mutual. We agreed that work is separate from home. When we’re all out here chasing down leads and doing research we’re on the clock. After you go to bed we punch out and leave case stuff alone. We talk about all kinds of other stuff. He’s got so many stories...I like to listen to ‘em.” Dean shrugged.

  


Sam rolled his eyes. “Right. Talk.”

  


Dean got defensive. “Hey, we’re doing this  _ his _ way. He wants us to court so we are. Being an angel’s mate is a huge commitment and Cas is letting me take all the time I need with that decision.”

  


“Can’t believe this is something else you wouldn’t just tell me.”

  


“We thought you knew. You’ve been hanging back when me and him go out. Whenever we do something remotely couple-y you smile at us like a creepy voyeur,” Dean shot back. “You were there when we tied these bracelets on each other.”

  


“Okay. I was oblivious.” Sam put his hands up. “So what did he make for you?”

  


“Dunno yet. He’s off working on it. Probably knitting me socks or something. He’s got a shitload of knitting projects on his Pinterest.”

  


Sam raised his eyebrows. “That sounds incredibly domestic of you both. Is there like a ceremony? Do you get angel married?”

  


“There is and it's... _ personal _ . As in no moose men allowed. It’s not like a wedding in the traditional sense. We make our commitments to each other and the union is...consummated.” Dean felt himself blush. He wasn’t usually so squeamish about discussing his sex life with Sam but...Cas was also like a brother to Sam. It felt a little too...icky, all of a sudden.

  


Luckily Sam read his brother correctly in the moment and snapped him out of it. “Hey, I Iove Cas. He’s been a part of our lives, our family, for so long it’s just right that you two end up together. He’s always been your person. Nobody on the planet knows you better than he does, even me. I know it’s easier for you to open up to him about stuff. And I’m good with that. Telling you not to keep everything bottled up doesn’t mean you have to spill your guts to me. Even if I didn’t realize you guys were already together...the past couple weeks you’ve seemed better. Happier.”

  


“I am happy, Sam. Or as close to it as I can get with another apocalypse breathing down our necks. It’s nice having him home and the little ways he shows he’s thinking about me. For once I feel like I matter for more than some prophecy. He’s not looking for a dad for his kid. You and Mom already love the guy. Hell, I bet if Bobby was still around he’d tell me to marry the guy already.”

  


“You should. Just uh...let me know when I need to clear out and give you guys space. Have your ceremony and a little in house honeymoon. I’ll go hang with Jody and the girls.”

  


“Thanks.” Dean rapped his knuckles on the table. He was about to go in search of Cas but he was coming down the stairs towards them. Dean smiled sweetly at him. “Heya, Cas.”

  


“Hello, Dean.” Cas stopped short of a hug in front of Sam. “Hello, Sam.” He was surprised by a kiss on his cheek.

  


“Sam’s cool. Whatcha been up to?”

  


Cas pulled something from the pocket of his trenchcoat. He presented Dean with a silver chain with two silver bands hanging from it. “I made these from an angel blade. I want you to have them. If you decide to become my mate, we can exchange them for  _ human _ symbolism.”

  


“That’s really sweet, Cas. And it's  _ when _ , not if. I want to be your mate, okay? I’m respecting your customs. These rings...you’re respecting mine.”

  


Cas threw his arms around Dean ecstatically. “You don’t know what this means to me. The courtship is over. We’re now betrothed.”

  


Dean patted his back. “I liked the courtship. So what goes on in the betrothed phase?”

  


“We prepare for the mating ceremony. We celebrate. We…” Cas’ face fell. “We ask for my father’s blessing and wait for a sign. But he is unavailable.”

  


“I’m not another angel, Cas. I’m sure we don’t have to do everything down to the letter to make it count. I mean, if you wanna wait until we get Mom back for her blessing we can,” Dean offered.

  


“What about Bobby? I mean, he’s pretty much our dad? You could go see him in Heaven. He’d give you his blessing. He was like a dad to you too, Cas. He’s the guy you should be asking,” Sam suggested. “We can go with you to the portal. Make sure they let you in.”

  


“Whaddya say, Cas? Would Bobby’s blessing be enough?” Dean looked hopeful.

  


“He was a father figure to all of us. He was the first person to ever...hug me. Call me son. He said I was one of his ‘boys’. I will seek him and ask for your hand, Dean. But if he denies my request…”

  


Dean took Cas’ hands in his. “You saying we can’t be together?”

  


“No. We can still have a human ceremony. It just wouldn’t be recognized by Heaven. I wish to bond to your soul, Dean. When we die our final deaths, I want to to share your Heaven.”

  


Dean sniffled and blinked back tears. “Cas, Bobby ain’t turning you down. You  _ show _ him. You show him what we got here. We’re gonna get our happy ending. I promise you.” He leaned in for a soft kiss, not caring if Sam was watching.

  


Sam was. And what he witnessed brought up his own tears. He’d never truly seen his brother love like that, so freely. It was a beautiful moment. He cleared his throat. “Let’s go. Come on. We’re getting you guys your Disney fairytale wedding.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ “Shit. What did those two idjits break this time?” Bobby looked up from his book at the angel in his doorway. It took some major palm greasing from Cas to get him put back in his own Heaven after their brilliant jailbreak fiasco. Cas showing up could only mean they were about to do something else epically stupid. _

 

_ “I come to you on personal matters. Something I would normally ask of my father. Oh. It was Chuck all this time, by the way. He’s absconded once again.” _

 

_ “You’re rambling, son. I may have all the time in the world but patience ain’t one of my virtues.” _

 

_ Cas sat on the ottoman at Bobby’s feet. He recanted the story of releasing Dean from the Mark and releasing the Darkness. Bobby had a few choice words to say about that. Cas felt like he was in a confessional, all his sins and mistakes laid bare.  _

 

_ “...And now that we are betrothed our union must be blessed,” Cas finished. “So I have come to you. You have been a wonderful father to Sam and Dean. You were a father figure to me as well. There is no greater being that I would ask this of, no greater honor, than for you to give us your approval and blessing.” _

 

_ Bobby grunted and leaned forward in his chair _

_ to look Castiel square in the eye. He put a hand on Cas’ shoulder and squeezed. “Son, I was standing right there on the bank when you walked into the water, Levis crawling under your skin. Dean reached down and pulled your coat outta the water. Folded it up like a damn widow’s flag. I saw something break in that boy. He wasn’t right after that. I know what a broken heart looks like. Seen it in the mirror every day of my miserable life after Karen. Never thought Dean would ever find love, or for that matter a body to love him back.” _

 

_ Cas tensed. He couldn’t read which way Bobby was going to go with this. _

 

_ “You got my blessing, Cas. Whether I believe I’m the one you outta be askin’ aside. I’m honored you boys put an old drunk up on such a high pedestal. I wish I’d lived long enough to see you idjits pull your heads out your asses. I ‘preciate you makin’ the trip up here. You’re a shitty angel but a damn good man. I know you’ll take good care of each other and are both just stubborn enough to stick to it no matter what.” _

 

_ “Thank you, Bobby. This...this means everything to me. And to Dean. I’ll admit this is a bit selfish on my part. I was willing to marry Dean without your blessing, but with it our union would be recognized by the Host. I will be able to spend my eternity with him.” _

 

_ “Ain’t selfish. It’s rightin’ a wrong done on ya both. Both your daddies done some real damage on your self worth. You didn’t fight for nothin’ better ‘cause you didn’t believe you deserved. Together you got the fire in your bellies back. You’ll win the fight against Michael. Stakes are raised. You got each other and a couple wayward teenagers to raise. There’s a lot you’ll do for family that you thought you couldn’t. Remember that. And remember to be the dads you always wanted, not the ones who dropped the ball. It’s how I got two snot-nosed little brats to grow up heroes.” _

 

_ Bobby stood up and pulled Cas with him. He hugged him tight and Cas hugged back. “I will visit you again. Hopefully with news of our win.” _

 

_ “Countin’ on it, son. Maybe...bring me a picture of your wedding day. Do my old heart good to see my boys happy.” _

 

_ “I promise.” _

 

***

 

Dean rushed to Cas and clung to him when he crossed back into the playground. “You made it. Did you see him? Talk to Bobby?”

 

“Bobby is doing well and he gave us his blessing. I promised to visit him again and he requested I bring him a picture of us when we wed.”

 

“I thought this was a private thing that you two had to do alone,” Sam interjected. “Maybe we can do some ‘before’ pics with you guys all dressed up or something? Or even a few days later with your rings on and with some cake?”

 

Dean slid his arm around Cas’ waist. “I vote after. Flash our rings. Have that newlywed glow? How ‘bout you, babe?”

 

_ Babe? _ Sam mouthed. Dean was shedding layers of repression by the minute.

 

“I agree. I don’t wish to exchange rings until we’ve said our vows. Not for a few pictures,” Cas agreed with his intended.

 

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets and kind of shuffled his feet. “So I guess I should call Jody. Give her a heads up I’m gonna come visit for a few days.”

 

Cas left Dean’s side and touched Sam’s shoulder. “You needn’t leave, Sam. You are as much my brother as Dean’s and I would like you to be there to witness. Not the consummation of course…”

 

Sam grinned and cut him off. “Yeah, yeah. I get that. I don’t wanna mess up your ceremony or anything.”

 

“You won’t. We’re already bending a few rules. And Dean and I have certain vows me  _ must _ say. We can profess the words we  _ want  _ to say in your presence. If Dean is agreeable.”

 

“Well hell yeah! It’s gonna be awesome. Having my kid brother standing up for us. Bobby gave us his blessing. And  _ then _ we’ll ditch Sammy for the honeymoon staycation.” Dean lit up. “Let’s have us a bachelor party! Beer and strippers!”

 

Cas cut him a look. “You’re marrying a  _ man _ and you want to go look at scantily clad women?”

 

Dean reeled in his smile. “No. ‘Course not. It’s a joke. Nope. Strippers bad. Husband good.”

 

“Dumbass,” Sam muttered. “Beer, crappy bar food, and we hustle some pool for a little honeymoon cash. Put it away so you can actually  _ go _ somewhere after we shut down Michael.”

 

Cas smirked and gloated. “I like Sam’s idea.”

 

Dean shook his head. “Already ganging up on me.”

 

***

 

“Can we get another pitcher?” Sam motioned for their table. They managed to get Cas to ditch the coat, jacket, and tie. He unbuttoned his collar and rolled up his sleeves. He looked more like a guy unwinding after a day at the office. He also their ringer. He could visibly imbibe copious amounts of booze without getting a buzz.

 

“Hey boys. You blowing off some steam or celebrating?” Two women approached them. 

 

“Celebrating!” Dean slapped the table. He flashed his usual smile.

 

“Yeah? Is this a private party or would you like some company?” The other woman asked.

 

“You see, darlin’, I’m gettin’ married tomorrow,” Dean drawled in his semi-drunken state.

 

“Well...you’re still single tonight.” The taller brunette leaned over to put her cleavage eye level to Dean.

 

“But my devastating handsome fiance here wouldn’t be too happy about that. Now my very eligible brother over there might be looking for a date,” Dean put his arm around Cas’ neck and served up Sam.

 

Her and her friend's demeanor instantly changed. “Oh! Congratulations you two! I’m so sorry. We didn’t see any rings…”

 

“We’ll get the hardware at the ceremony. Hey, no hard feelings. Right, baby?” Dean bumped his head against Cas’.

 

Cas was more than a little delighted at Dean’s public display of affection and affirmation that he was unavailable to two attractive women. Dean was  _ his.  _ And Dean claimed him. “I suppose my beautiful betrothed will always catch someone’s eye. But I know those eyes are only for me.”

 

“Aww, Cas. Making me blush here. And I only want those baby blues lookin’ at me.” Dean actually nuzzled their noses together.

 

And that drew some unwanted attention. “Hey! Pretty boy! This ain’t some leather bar in the city.” Great. Some drunken asshole bigot.

 

“Hey, fugly. Wanna step outside and get your ass beat by a pretty boy?” Dean bristled.

 

Asshole stomped towards their table with one of his asshole buddies. Dean, Cas, and Sam all rose to their feet, imposing their heights and broad shoulders. The previously flirty women backed away. Sam just glared down at the mouthy dudes.

 

“I wouldn’t mess with my brother. Or my brother-in-law. But if you wanna dance...I can go ahead and call the ambulance so it gets here right about the time one of them breaks your jaw.”

 

Assholes one and two just brushed past them to leave. After realizing there wouldn’t be a fight, the other bar patrons returned to their business.

 

“There’s gonna be more dickheads like that, Cas. We gotta stand our ground with those fuckers. We got every right to be wherever the hell we wanna be and love each other like anybody else. Gay don’t mean weak.” Dean told his fiance. “I’m marrying you, man. And  _ my _ husband doesn’t have to pretend to be something he’s not. Consider that closet door kicked down, salted, and burned.”

 

“Holy shit, Dean. I think you just went full Julia Sugarbaker.” Sam’s mouth fell open in awe.

 

“Yeah, well. I’m sure if John Winchester had a grave he’d be rolling in it like a fidget spinner. Fuck him, alright? I’m Dean fucking Winchester. I killed Hitler. If I like dick, I like dick. The end. Let’s get outta here. I got some vows to write.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Touch my tie or my hair  _ one _ more time and I’m shaving your head,” Dean threatened his hovering brother. He had on one of his finer Fed suits and a blue silk tie. His vows were written down and folded in his breast pocket. The chain with the two rings was around his neck and under his shirt. Those were for later.

 

“Relax, man. Just doing the best man thing or whatever. I’m kinda nervous, too. My big brother’s getting married.”

 

“Just go mother hen Cas for a couple minutes. You got the altar thingy all set up in the library, right?”

 

“Yes, Dean. And my phone on a tripod to take the video. Whenever you and Cas are ready I’ll hit record. We’ll toast, I scram, you do the angel part.”

 

Dean pulled at his own sleeves. He patted his pocket again. He was fidgeting. “I’m getting  _ married _ .”

 

“Yep. Now go stand where you’re supposed to and I’ll tell Cas it’s time.” Sam patted his brother’s back. Dean went to the library to pace there instead.

 

He’d almost convinced himself that Cas had changed his mind in the ten minutes it took Sam to come back with him. Cas was smiling so big Dean could see his gums. There was a sparkle in the blue of his eyes, like a sapphire. Dean beamed back at him, dressed in an actual fitted suit with a green silk tie. He was beautiful.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

“Heya, Cas.”

 

They joined hands and Sam readied his phone. He hit record and gestured for them to get started whenever they were ready. Cas opted to go first.

 

“My beloved hunter, Dean. My dearest friend. You are the brightest soul I’ve ever seen and the man with the warmest heart. I loved you before I knew I could feel love. You opened my heart and my mind. Returning my love is all that I’ve ever hoped for, and I am honored you have chosen to be my mate. In human tradition I vow to honor and cherish you, and our union, for all of my days.”

 

Dean pulled a hand away to wipe away at his eyes. He went for his breast pocket for his vows. “My angel, in Heaven and on Earth. You’ve saved me so many times...even from myself. There’s so many things I wanted to say to you, but I didn’t think I could find the right words. Then I remembered that you could feel what I feel. So all you need to know is in my heart, the heart that belongs to you. Sometimes I may not believe I’m good enough for you, but it’s just gonna make me try even harder to be the man, the  _ husband _ , you deserve. I love you, Castiel.”

 

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas leaned forward with a chaste kiss. Dean put his hands on Cas’ face to deepen it. Sam stopped recording when they broke apart. They just stared into each other’s glistening eyes with huge smiles on their faces.

 

“Congratulations, guys. I guess...you’re human married now.” Sam threw his considerable arm span around them both for a hug. He left the room for a moment to return with three crystal glasses and a bottle of bourbon. “Angel’s Envy.” He presented the bottle with engraved wings on it. “Thought it would be appropriate.”

 

“It’s perfect, Sammy. Thank you.” Dean opened the bottle. He poured them their drinks and held up his glass. “To my husband and my brother. This day wouldn’t have come if it wasn’t for your stubborn ass.”

 

“To my husband and to my official brother. Sam. You two and Bobby Singer are the best men I’ve ever known.” Cas added.

 

“To Bobby, for giving you his blessing. To Cas, for never giving up hope. And to Dean, for finally accepting himself and love.” Sam clinked his glass against theirs. “I love you both. So I’m gonna head out. I’ll be back in a few days and we’ll go have a bigger celebration.”

 

***

 

Dean and Cas said their goodbyes to Sam and made their way to their Nest. They took off their jackets, ties, and dress shirts. Next they kicked off their shoes and pulled off their socks. Cas lit candles all around the room with a wave of his hand. 

 

He poured some holy oil into a ceremonial bowl and dipped his finger into it. He carefully annointed Dean’s bare chest and arms with the Enochian symbols representing their unity and eternal bond. Cas spoke the words barely above a whisper as his fingertips worked over Dean’s body. 

 

Dean took the bowl and mirrored what Cas had done. He’d studied the symbols Cas had shown him and memorized the words, even if his enunciation wasn’t as eloquent. All that mattered is that they were spoken. He unfastened the chain from his neck and dropped the silver rings onto his palm. One he handed to Cas.

 

_ “LIT OI NANAEEL OLANI PARACLEDA.”  _ Dean slipped the band onto Dean’s finger. “With this ring I wed.”

 

“ _ LIT OI NANAEEL OLANI PARACLEDA.”  _ Castiel did the same for Dean. “With this ring I wed.”

 

“We did it, Cas.” Dean kissed him and hugged him close. “The last part of the ceremony is the fun part.” He kissed along Cas’ jaw then down his neck to his shoulder. 

 

“I’ve been looking forward to this. To finally have you in every way. Lying with you in our nest, our marital bed. Have you ever made love before?”

 

“Maybe I thought I did at the time, but whatever I felt then is nothing compared to what I feel now. Every touch, every kiss...it’s like a thousand ways of you saying you love me.” 

 

Dean pulled away to finish undressing himself. He felt a twinge of guilt for not having something pure to give Cas on their wedding night. But he was still vulnerable and nervous as he settled down on the pillows and blankets. He held his breath watching his husband disrobe to join him.

 

Cas eased his body down onto Dean’s, slotting them together like they were designed that way. Perhaps Chuck  _ did _ create them to be the perfect mates. Neither man was completely hard yet, but their hips shifted just right for the building friction to get them there.

 

Dean hooked a leg around Cas. “I want this, Cas. I want  _ you _ . I’m a little nervous but I trust you. I’m ready to take the final leap with you. Just take it slow, okay? Been a  _ long _ time since I’ve done this.”

 

Cas cupped his face. “I would never hurt you, Dean. You are my beloved. I want to make something beautiful with you. Tonight and any night you’ll have me.”

 

“I’m all yours, babe.” Dean ran his hands down Cas’ back to squeeze his ass. “Get the lube, Cas.”

 

He’d placed it under one of the pillows, within easy reach. They’d talked about this before, cuddled together and lazily making out. Dean told him what they’d have to do to make it more comfortable. Cas had offered to use his grace to make it painless but Dean insisted that for their first time, he wanted Cas to take his time.

 

Cas held the bottle on his fist and closed his eyes. “Babe? We said no grace, remember? Not till the soul bond,” Dean fussed at him. Cas smiled.

 

“I didn’t think you’d object to me warming it up first, love.”

 

“Okay. My very considerate husband. Now, I’m gonna roll over on my side. Hand me a pillow to prop my leg on. Then all I wanna feel is your lips on my neck and you working me open. I’ll tell you when I’m ready.”

 

Cas helped Dean get into position and followed his suggestion. He placed open kisses on Dean’s neck as he teased a slick finger at his hole. Dean didn’t tense. He just moaned low in his throat at his mate’s gentle touch.

 

“Oh...Dean…” Cas whispered when he felt the velvet heat around his finger. He could only imagine how wonderful it would feel when they started to make. 

 

Dean rocked his hips back against Cas’ hand. Cas was going slow, his long slender finger turning and pressing Dean’s inner walls. Cas brushed the tip of his second finger on his rim and Dean told him it was okay to go ahead. There wasn’t a burn, just a stretching sensation as he took in a deep, relaxing breath. Cas was so soft and sweet with him.

 

“I want you so much, Dean. You don’t know how bad I want to be inside you right now.”

 

“Mmm...about as much as I want  _ you _ , angel. Just try one more for me, okay?”

 

“Alright, love.” Cas added more lube and pushed in with three fingers. Dean moaned louder. The fit was tight but the muscles yielded to him quickly. Still, he waited for Dean’s signal to go any further.

 

Dean reached behind to grab Cas’ wrist. “I’m gonna lay back now. Face to face.” Cas withdrew to give his dick a generous coating of lubricant and allow Dean to get comfortable again.

 

His slick head popped past the ring of muscle. Cas kept his gaze locked with Dean’s as he eased his length in. Dean’s eyes rolled back once he was fully sheathed. He lowered himself down to be nose to nose. “I am hopelessly, incredibly in love with you, Dean,” he said before a deep kiss.

 

Dean’s arms wrapped around him and a leg hooked over his hip. “And I am just as hopelessly in love with you, Castiel Winchester. Make love to me.  _ Husband _ .”

 

Cas was cautious pulling back and sinking in. The sensations were overwhelming. The physical pleasure of finally being with Dean that way, plus the emotions surging through him, he found himself kissing Dean more out of distraction. He didn’t want their lovemaking to end so soon after it began.

 

It was so difficult with the way Dean touched him and moved with him. All the wanton sounds Dean made as he slid into him. The hot, hard dick pressing into his abdomen. Cas felt his grace thrumming. It was ready to bond with Dean’s soul. “Dean, I...I’m sorry. It’s just so much…”

 

“I know, baby. I’ve been close the whole time, too."

 

“I want you to feel…”

 

“I feel fucking amazing, Cas. If you touch me right now I’m gonna come all over both of us.”

 

“Do you want me to…”

 

“Please. Come with me, Cas.”

 

Cas put all his weight on one elbow and closed his fingers around Dean’s erection. He barely squeezed the shaft before Dean tightened around him. He felt the pull of his grace to Dean in the moment he experienced climax. It was pain and pleasure mixed in a moment of bliss. Dean cried out when the grace bonded to him.

 

“Are you alright?” Cas panted and looked him over.

 

“Fuck yes! That was awesome! Was that? Did it take?”

 

Cas smiled into the next kiss. “We are one, Dean. In every way.”

 

“Except...you gotta pull out and clean us up. Then we can spend the rest of our night in our nest.”

 

“I may join you for a rest. This whole day has been...well, indescribable. I only wish we could have enjoyed our coupling longer.”

 

“Don’t beat yourself up, Cas. It was pretty intense. Besides, we got at least three days before Sam comes back so we can have all the loud, obnoxious sex we want. All over the place! Think about it. We’ll go native. No pants!”

 

“I admit it would be nice to admire your body. You’re quite beautiful.”

 

“So’re you, babe. Fuck, I just realized how tired I am. Did you just grace all the jizz off?” Dean looked down at himself. “Sweet. Cuddle time.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Winchester Love Shack. Cabana Boy speaking,” Dean answered his phone when he saw it was Sam calling. 

 

_ “Seriously?” _

 

“What? Roleplay, Sammy. Prude. The fuck do you want, anyway?”

 

_ “I need you guys to find some pants and come to Sioux Falls. Me and Jody tried to salt and burn but this lodge is still wonky. Maybe Cas can sense something we’re missing.” _

 

Dean rolled his eyes. He was sitting in the kitchen with Cas, sipping coffee in just their boxers. It had at least been the three promised days of uninterrupted newlywed time. “Hang on, Bitch.” He looked to Cas for a nonverbal conversation. Cas shrugged. “Fine. We’ll grab a shower and see you in a few hours. You’re buying us dinner.”

 

_ “Cas doesn’t eat, Jerk.” _

 

“Oh he can work up an appetite.” Dean winked at Cas.

 

_ “Ugh. Fine. Dinner’s on me. See you later. And wear your Fed suits. These Lodge people barely wanna talk to Jody and they know her.” _

 

***

 

“Sam didn’t give us much to go on. The file he sent seemed vague. If it isn’t a routine haunting...did they search for hex bags?” Cas asked as they pulled into the lot. He recognized the car Sam had taken and Jody’s SUV already there.

 

“We’ll make our introductions and make our way to Jody. She’ll point out who I’ll need to question and you can walk around to get a feel of the place.” Dean squeezed his hand one last time and gave him a quick peck before getting out of the Impala.

 

They walked up to the doors and were met by Sam in a suit in the lobby. “Jody’s in the main hall. Follow me.” He led them past some offices and restrooms. As soon as he opened the double doors…

 

“Surprise!” A chorus came from familiar faces. Jody came up to them in a nice dress. “You thought you could elope on us? We threw you a reception.” She kissed Dean on the cheek and hugged Cas.

 

Next was a slightly pissed off looking Claire in a pantsuit with her arms crossed. “One phone call, assholes. Why the hell didn’t anyone,” she looked pointedly at Cas, “bother to tell their pseudo-kid they were getting married?”

 

“It was a private ceremony, Claire. Even Sam wasn’t permitted to be with us. You’re right and I apologize. I should have called to tell you when Dean and I started our courtship.” Castiel looked down. Claire huffed and dropped her arms.

 

“Fine. I’m happy for you geezers.” She allowed Cas a hug. Dean went next without asking.

 

“Look at it this way, you’ve been treating me like the stepdad you didn’t wanna love and now it’s official. And we were giving you some space to process after...you know.”

 

“I needed it. I also need a drink. Can we do the lame speeches so we can toast already? Jody said two glasses of champagne and I’m cut off. Don’t give me a face,  _ Dean _ .”

 

It wasn’t a large gathering by any means but it was their family except for Jack and Mary. Someone had even hired a photographer, probably Sam, to capture the festivities.

 

There was an arch for them to pose under, a small wedding cake with two grooms to cut, and a decent sound system for the dance floor. Cas hoped there would be just the perfect picture for him to frame and bring to Bobby. There would be plenty for them to scrapbook and put in their nesting room.

 

Of course Cas hadn’t met most of the women. He found Donna’s smile warm and infectious. He made a promise to get to know her better. There was also Miss Patience Turner, who seemed in awe to be in the presence of a real angel. He’d spoken with Jody and Alex briefly on the phone before.

 

It was informal, yet traditional. There was a lot of persuasion involved in getting Cas to dance with his husband then daughter. Everyone seemed to have a wonderful time together.

 

But Jody only had the hall for two hours since there was a senior citizen ball scheduled for later. They headed back to her home for coffee and conversation. It eventually steered towards the upcoming battle and how they could all prepare for it.

 

Tired, but grateful, Dean and Cas said goodnight to retire to their hotel room. They agreed on brunch the next day before heading home.

 

_ Epilogue _

 

_ “Just like you asked, Bobby. We made a duplicate album and had this one framed.” Cas handed the items over. _

 

_ The salty old hunter looked a little misty-eyed. “You both look so damn happy. ‘Bout damn time if ya ask me. Thanks, son. ‘Preciate it.” _

 

_ “You are most welcome. Perhaps one day that will be the memory we spend our Heaven in. _

 

_ “If ya do, try to spring this old coot for a couple hours.” _

 

_ “I will try. Thank you again for your blessing. I’m eager to return to my husband or I would stay longer.” _

 

_ Bobby stood to give him a good bear hug. “I know you boys’ll take good care of each other.” _

 

_ “It’s a promise.” _

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one chapter coda but the story pushed me further.


End file.
